A long journey
by Mrs.EdwardCullen109
Summary: Bella's had a hard life, and it gets even harder when her adoptive parents get killed in a car accident. How will Bella cope with 26 year old adoptive brother, Edward, as her legal guardian when problems from her past show up and her feelings towards Edward drift from a sibling-like bond to something more. AH, B and E, no cheating, rated M for language and lemons in future chapters
1. Prologue

**BPOV:**

 _I screamed as a hard thing that could only be a foot connected with my side. I should'nt scream, I knew better then to scream because I only got punished for it even more, but it was hard not to._

 _The pain stopped for a minute. Everything in the world stopped. The sound. The sight. My sense of feel, and when it came back there was a man in front of me that I had never seen before._

 _"This is what happens when you're bad." he whispered, caressing my cheek with a rough hand that made me want to gag, "This is what happens when you try to get away from us." he breathed, kissing the shell of my ear before biting down._

 _"N-"_

"NO!" I shrieked, sitting up in my dark room and looking around frantically a I sobbed and tried to find the switch to my lamp. I couldn't be there, I had to make sure I wasn't. I gasped and cried some more when I couldn't find it in my rush, and curled up on my side and sobbed.

I hadn't had that dream in forever, not ever since Esme and Carlisle passed away 3 years ago and I felt alone despite their son Edwards always being there for me when I needed him, which I tried to hide.

Edward was 9 years older than me and my stepbrother of sorts, however when Esme and Carlisle died in the car crash he got legal right over me, when I was 14. Esme was my mother and Carlisle was Edwards dad, and when they married we met and got along well.

"Bella?" an angel asked, his voice smooth and running over my name like velvet. I wanted to recognize that voice, somewhere in my mind I knew that I had hears that voice, but I didn't know where it was from.

"Don't hurt me!" I cried as I tried to shoot away, but I was tangled in my covers from where I moved so much trying to find the light switch.

"Sh, Bella." he murmured, and I could somewhat make out a shadow of a tall person make their way towards me slowly, ad if taunting me, making me wait until they struck.

"No!" I shrieked, jerking over and falling into a heap on the floor. Everything hurt, although legitimately pinpoint what hurt worse. My ears were ringing violently and everything around me was disoriented and twisting. My head pounded obnoxiously and my knees and elbows hurt from how I fell.

I tried to take a breath and even though it worked I found no comfort in the air. I hated myself for that. I hated how I was feeling now.

I laid down on my side and buried around myself, not even bothering to fight when a pair of warm arms wrapped around me and crashed me against a hard and warm chest. The person somehow brought me comfort, and I was going to enjoy that while I was allowed to.

Whoever it was sat me down on something soft, and I jumped when a dim light clicked on at my side. I recognized my surroundings ad soon as I saw them, the light brown walls, medium brown carpet, and dark brown furniture, along with the flat screen TV and various pictures and figurines that sat around me.

I looked at the lamp, and saw Edward standing beside of it, his hand still on the light switch, his eyes filled with sadness and panic and I could see the tears that were pooling in the corner of his eyes as I looked at him and I realized what had just happened. What I had done.

Tears overflowed my eyes, although this time for a whole new reason, and Edward rushed to my side and picked me up before sitting back down and pulling me into his lap, burying his face in my hair and pulling me closer to his chest as my tears soaked into his white t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry." I whispered shakily when my tears had slowed down. Edward had witnessed me after I had bad dreams before, but not like this. I had only had those dreams when Esme and Carlisle were here and he was in his bedroom in the basement. Now he was in Esme and Carlisle's old bedroom and could hear me.

"Sh, don't apologize." he whispered sounding shook up but he was trying to hide it so I pretended I didn't notice.

He began rocking he softly, but even when Esme did this it didn't work, especially when I was still shook up this much.

I sniffed and scooted off of his lap, knowing I was probably getting uncomfortable to him, and I scooted to the edge of the couch, a little surprised when he went with me, but glad when he wrapped his arms around me after pulling the thick tan blanket off the back of the couch over us and kissing my forehead softly.

I fell asleep quickly, although it was a restless deep, but it was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **Okay, so as you can see, Bella has dome issues from her past that's following her and ever now hat it's over she still gets freaked out by it.**

 **In case anyone didn't catch it, Esme and Carlisle were killed in a car crash when Bella was 14, and now she's 17. Edward was 23 at the time (I know, I know, I actually did math) and now he's 26.**

 **This _is_ and Edward and Bella story, but it will be a slow transformation, although both of then have feelings for one another that are more than just stepbrother and sister. Remember, Bella is not legal yet and Edward is going to feel awkward about that. Anything between them _will_ be completely legal because I don't agree with relationships that aren't.**

 **Edward and Bella will not have any other relationships in this story and there will be no cheating.**


	2. Confusion and guilt

**EPOV:**

I watched Bella as she slept, her breathing finally calming from the rough, quick breathing she was doing earlier to a more relaxed, steady pace. I was still shook from what had happened. Never, in the years that I had known Bella was she like that. It pained be to see the fear in her eyes as she looked at me and hurt even worse when I saw the anguish in them when she realized who I was.

As a doctor, I knew that I had to get her out of the place she was having a panic attack in to a place where she was on often and could recognize easy so she would realize where she was at.

Bella gasped in her sleep, and I looked down at her as her eyebrows furrowed and she mumbled something that didn't make much sense, and her death grip she had on my shirt tightened and she snuggled her warm body into me more.

I sighed quietly and wrapped and arm around her waist do I could pull her closer to me. We didn't have much room on the couch, and I didn't want to move her and end up waking her up and having her scared again.

I twisted around on the couch and looked at the clock above the TV to find it was nearly three o'clock. I was glad I didn't have work today, and Bella didn't have school. It was s Saturday and she shouldn't have to go to school after that. And I would like to talk to her some.

I looked back at her, her pale and beautiful features completely relaxed, the soft shape of her jaw unclenched and her soft, pink lips parted slightly, moving every single often as if saying something but right now no words came out.

Her purplish eyelids fluttered lightly as I watched, and she muttered something about rain before settling back down into her sleep.

I tried to ignore her warm body against mine, tried to ignore the way she was pressed up against me in a completely innocent way that didn't seem do innocent, and that she was wearing a simple white tank top and grey boy shorts. She just had a panic attack for crying out loud! I had no right to think those things, and gives then out of my mind as I snuggled closer to Bella, appreciating the warmth and it in a vulgar way.

"Edward." she murmured quietly, twisting around, and an unknown heat filled my face. Me? She was saying my name in her sleep? The thought of her dreaming about me made me happy and scared at the same time.

I fell asleep shortly afterwards, and when I woke up again I was alone on the couch against the back edge of it with the blanket tucked around me neatly. Bell a was nowhere in sight, but there was a not written on a plain piece of paper on the dark brown coffee table beside of a cup of coffee in a thermos.

I grabbed the note first, quickly seeing that it was only five in the morning and she was gone.

 _Edward, I'm sorry about last night and freakin out on you. I didn't know exactly what that was, but I'll talk to you when I get home._

 _Alice's parents called me this morning saying that she had tried to run away again and was screaming for them to let me see her. From what I heard, it's bad. I'm taking her over and we'll stay out of your way._

 _Sorry, Bella_

I sighed, knowing that no matter what for Bella, Alice always came first. It was really sweet, though, because in a way Alice was like Bella's kid, and Bella was like her mother.

Alice was a 5 year old little girl, with short dark brown hair that stuck up in every direction as if she were electrocuted, but she insisted every time that she liked it that way. She had brown eyes, almost the same color ad Bella's, although they were nearly opposites.

Alice's parents were in their 50s, Alice being some kind of miracle child for them, and though the knew how to take care of her, Alice preferred Bella.

Overtime Alice had gotten PTSD and anxiety disorder. Nobody knew their backgrounds, they only moved here 2 years ago, but Alice felt everyone would leave her, therefore that included Bella.

The front door opened and shut quietly, and I looked up from Bella's messy handwriting to see her with Alice over her shoulder fast asleep. The pink backpack that she brings everytime Alice is over is swing over her shoulder carelessly, and she's in simple grey sweats and an oversized t-shirt with her hair threw back in a loose bun.

She looks exhausted, and much older then she really is with the tiredness and wisdom in her eyes. She eyes me warily, looking apologetic, and she sits down with Alice in tow and cradles her against her chest with tears fallin out of her eyes slowly.

"Bella?" I murmured, looking at her with worried eyes as she cried.

She looked at me with sadness and torture in her eyes, as if she had been trapped in her head for a long time. When she spoke her voice was shaky, "It's gotten worse Edward. She was screaming at Angela when I got there, telling her she thought I didn't want her anymore. She tried to run away. Again. She hit me when I picked he run until she realized who I was and fell asleep."

I frowned and my eyes were drawn to Alice as she rolled over in Bella's arms and sighed.

I didn't know what to say. I never have understood the bond that Bella and Alice had, and I probably never would.

Bella seemed to understand my silence, and stood up, "I'm going to put her in my bed to sleep. I'll be back in a minute." she said, I thought I heard her bubble something about needing to talk, but wasn't entirely sure bells went upstairs and came down a minute later, slumping onto the couch tiredly.

I was a bit scared at what was about to come. So far Bella hadn't told anyone her whole story. It was known and reported by social services that she was found on the street. People reported abuse from places near, although Bella refused to say it, and when she attempted to the panic overtook her.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, her voice sounding haunted and hollow.

I took a deep breath, "Don't tell me anything you're not comfortable with, but I need to know what that was last night." I said, my voice sounding pleading almost.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair and sighed, "I had a bad dream last night and I wasn't sure if it was a dream or real. When I couldn't find my lamp switch in he dark, I thought I was real and you scared me because I was to scared to recognize you." she said, her voice speeding up at the end and I realized she was panicking again.

I reached over to her, but dropped my hand when I realized I probably shouldn't startled her. "What was the dream about?" I asked quietly.

She took a deep breath, "It was something _really_ bad that had happened to me... I forgot how I got like that and I freaked out." she said, shaking.

I caressed her cheek, and tears filled my eyes from how much this was haunting her.

"How much did Esme and Carlisle know?" I asked quietly, watching her carefully and getting upset when she sobbed and hugged me tightly.

"I hadn't told them m-much, but when they died I went to their grave and told them everything. Everything I remembered, anyway." she explained.

"Remembered?" I asked, sounding shocked.

She took a breath, "There's a lot that's just... foggy... and even more that I can't even try to think of. I'll try to remember a certain point of my life, only to completely forget it happening. They had me on a lot of medicine and I was in a dark room up until I was about 11, maybe 10, but after that I was just dumped on the streets." she said, crying silently, each tear falling from her eyes pain in me even more.

"What did they do?" I whispered, wanting and not wanting her to answer at the sane time.

"Edward." she said, her voice pleading and broken at the same time. I stayed quiet after that.

She stood up after a second and walked to the kitchen, and after a couple minutes, I heard pots and pans rattle and figured she was cooking.

I turned in the TV, mainly for sound, and went to my room to get my phone. It was almost 6 o'clock now, and I was a little upset that I wouldn't be able to have a free day with Bella.

We usually spent our Saturdays staying in and watching movies. Sometimes we would go out to eat at some restaurant, but not that often.

I got dressed in some jeans and a loose black t-shirt before I heard Alice talking in Bella's bedroom, confused, I walked to her door and put my ear up against it, listening to what she was saying.

"No, no, no. Don't do that!" she said, giggling, her high pitched voice sounding do familiar yet different.

She waited before speaking, so long that I was about to decide to leave her be, but she spoke up again, this time sounding more stern.

"Belly wouldn't want that, Felix." she said, and although she still had the slightly babbling tone of a young kid, she pronounced her words easily.

I figured Felix must be her imaginary friend, so I opened the door and saw her sitting in the middle of Bella's bed, holding a doll that Bella had given her a long time ago that she carried around everywhere.

She smiled at, showing dimples and perfectly white teeth and bounced up and down on the bed, "Ed, Ed, Ed!" she giggled, reaching out towards me.

I chuckled and picked her up, holding her at my hip and leaning back to look at her. "Who's Felix?" I asked curiously.

She giggled, "My friend! He told me to tell Bella something she wouldn't like very much. I said no, way!" she said dramatically.

I was a little creeped out at he fact her 'friend' would want her to tell Bella something, she a little surprised Alice would talk to him like that.

"What did he tell you to tell her?" I asked, hoping she would give me a clue. I stopped so we could talk without Bella hearing us.

She shook her head, "No! I can't tell you either. Last time I thought about telling somebody, he made me run away!" she said, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean 'made you run away'?" I asked.

"He said he would hurt me if I didn't. But it's okay, I'm fine. He also said sorry because he needs to do what Aro says. He told he had a job to finish." she said, looking at her nails casually, as if she didn't jut tell me the creepiest damn thing in the world.

I kept my eyes on her, watching her movements as we walked through the house and to the kitchen, where the strong smell of bacon and eggs was coming from.

I watched Bella and tried not to chuckle as she hummed what sounded like the song young, dumb, and broke by Khalid, but she turned around and blushed when she saw us watching her.

Alice giggled, "You're turning into a tomato!" she said, letting me put her down. I forced my arms. She may be a small kid, but she wasn't very light.

She ran up to Bella and hugged her leg, sliding down it so she could sit on Bella's foot as Bella struggled to get around with a weight on her foot.

Bella finally groaned, although I could tell that she over exaggerated it for show, and stopped with a huff.

"Kid, I'm sorry, but you're not so light." Bella said with a chuckle.

Alice stood up and stood on her tiptoes so she could see the counter and what was on it.

"Ooh! Bacon!" she said, grabbing a piece and grabbing it before yanking her hand back with a shriek.

Bella knelt beside of her and grabbed her hand, looking at it closely, ur I could see the smell red burns from here, as Alice cried and sobbed.

"H-he did it!" Alice cried, clutching her hand away from Bella, but Bella's eyes were on her from the first words out of her mouth.

"Who did, sweetie?" she asked, looking at her in confusion and disturbance.

"Aro did! He said I was allowed to!" she cried.

I don't exactly recall what happened next, one minute Bella was looking at Alice and the next second Bella's eyes were full of pure fear and terror as she stood up and clutched onto the counter for support.

"What do you mean?" she asked Alice, the harsh words skipping from between her teeth.

Alice frowned, "He said to, Belly! Sorry!" she wailed.

Bella clutched onto the counter tightly, shutting her eyes and looking a little green as she took deep breaths.

"Who's Aro?" she asked, but I heard hope behind her tone, as if she were hoping it was somebody completely harmless.

"My imaginary person. He's tall with black hair and wrinkly skin. He smells funny, though. Stinky and funny." Alice said, wrinkling her nose as if remembering the smell.

I didn't see it, but I probably didn't want to, but I heard Bella fell to the ground with a sickening pop as the corner of her head hit the coffee table loudly.

"Bella!" I yelled as I ran to her quickly, my stomach rolling at all the blood that was pouring from her head and onto the floor.

Something was up. Something bad.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **Okay, so in this chapter you kinda get the idea that Bella has extreme PTSD and somehow up with Alice.**

 **Just a little warning before you get caught up in the story, thus will NOT be some hop and skip love story. There will be drama and horrible backgrounds that will be revealed later.**

 **There is no updating timeline, but I'm hoping to post at least once every other week. Sometimes more, sometimes left depending on how much real life drama I have going on at the moment.**

 **Next chapter will be in BPOV and you will get a little view on how _she_ sees the world.**

 **Please leave a review and some love. ;)**


	3. Not as easy as it looks

The sound of a steady beeping sound filled my ears, slowly getting louder and louder as I came about until it was the same sound.

The sound was so odd, yet somehow I knew that I heard it before. I opened my eyes slowly, groaning as a bright light overruled all of my senses, and I heard a light rustling beside of me.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his smooth voice causing my heart to speed up. I hoped he missed it as panic.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice rough and my throat sore from lack of use.

"The hospital." Edward said, sounding relieved and worried at the same time, "Do you remember what happened?"

I tried to think back, and remembered words. Names that were exchanged between me and Alice. Aro.

My heart monitor sped up, "Alice!" I gasped.

I felt something warm press against my forehead and then Edward spoke in my ear, his voice gentle and relaxing.

"Sh, Bella. You don't want to have another panic attack. Alice is fine. She's with her parents." he said.

I opened my eyes all the way, and sat up a little bit, groaning as my head pounded harshly.

A nurse walked in, a blonde one with plastic surgery and all of her bits nearly hanging out of her shirt, and she walked over to me, smiling brightly at Edward instead of me.

Edward groaned and sighed, facing her.

"I told the front desk I wanted a different nurse in here, Denali. I recommend you leave or I'll take care of Bella myself." he said, sounding angry for some reason.

My heart speedup as thoughts ran through my head. Crazy, irrational, thoughts that I hadn't thought of before.

Was she Edwards ex, Edwards girlfriend and they were in an argument?

Edward had never mentioned a girlfriend, and he never brought women over or spent the night anywhere. As far as I knew, he hadn't had sex in a while. So why would he deny an easy lay?

Edward looked at me as the heart monitor slowed back down to normal again, until it was that steady pace I had woken up to. I looked at the woman who was still there, scowling at both of us.

" _I'm_ the nurse assigned to her room." she said, glaring at me.

Edward stared at her, repressed anger in his eyes, "I'm highly aware of that. I knew that the second you walked in trying to shove your fake boobs in my face! I told you to tell the front desk I wanted a new nurse, and the fact you're still allowed in here is proof you didn't tell them." he said lowly, but each word meant something.

 **(Little heads up. Bella and Edward are _both_ virgins. Edwards wants to wait for _the_ _one_ , and no woman he met attracts him like that. Bella is a little younger, and with her past issues she finds it hard to trust people.)**

I shrunk back from Edwards harsh words to the woman, never having heard him this angry or speaking like this to others. Especially girls.

His eyes shot to mine as I looked away uncomfortably, and were instantly filled with regret as I shrank into myself, unable to take much more.

It had been a while since I have had a panic attack, and now that I had, I remembered how skittish I was for the next while, scared of anything that would remind me of him.

I took a deep breath and sank back into the pillows before rolling over and pulling the blanket tightly around me, wishing it would all stop.

I heard the door shut, and vivid green eyes were suddenly close to my plain brown ones, showing regret and worry.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward breathed, "I wasn't thinking."

I suddenly realized how disgusting I felt. "How long have I been out?" I asked quietly, my voice scratchy.

Edwards frowned, but his eyes sparkled lightly at the fact I seemed okay.

"About 16 hours. I can get a nurse in here if you need to shower. I had Angela stop by the house after picking up Alice to get you a few things you might need." he said, a pale blush covering his face as he said the words, and I realized what he meant when he said I might need them.

I nodded, smiling slightly, "Thank you. But I can take a shower by myself." I said, getting up.

I sat up, but there was an IV in my hand. I looked at Edward, then at the IV without a word, and he stood up and walked to my other side, carefully removing the tape off of it and pulling it out.

A small bruise circles where the needle was and he rubbed it lightly as he looked at it. "Do you need any medicine for it?" he asked, motioning to the bruise.

He had been asking me that since the first time I got sent here when I was 10. "I'm good. I bruise easy." I assured him, trying not to roll my eyes at his worries.

He smiled, "Your bag is over there." he said, motioning to a dark blue duffle bag that had been in the living room closet for forever.

I stood up and my head stung slightly. "Did they have to shave any hair off?" I asked, realizing now where the table had hit me at.

He touched a spot at the back of my head towards my neck, the light touch sending good tingles down my spine.

"It was close enough to your neck for them to stitch it up good. They only had to shave a small amount, and you're hair is so thick you can't even notice a difference." he said, removing his hand.

I nodded, and he returned to his place at the side of my bed as I took the bag to the small bathroom in the hospital room.

I laid it on the sink and unzipped it, seeing 2 outfits and a small bag of hygiene things, some of it needed, and some not. I set the tampons and medicine aside, and grabbed the shampoo and other things before putting everything else back up and grabbing an oversized black kid rock t-shirt and some shorts.

I made my shower quick, well aware of the stitches at the back of my head, and dried off quickly before getting dressed.

When I got back into my room Edward was gone, and the door was shut. I grabbed my phone off of the small stand beside did the bed and unplugged it, sending him a quick text.

 _Where are you??_

My phone dinged almost instantly.

 _I went to the cafe to get us something to eat. Be back in a few. Sorry to scare you._

I rolled my eyes.

 _I'm not just some kid, Edward. I can take care of myself just fine. Take your time._

I was a little upset that he would imply that I couldn't take care of myself. Had I done something to prove I couldn't. Maybe I fall a lot, but I knew how to take care of myself.

My phone rung, and I couldn't stop myself from reading it.

 _No, Bella. That's not what I meant, at all. You can take good care of yourself, but I figured that you would be worried when you saw I wasn't there. Sorry, and I will be back soon._

It said. I sighed and typed quickly.

 _Sorry for overreacting. Didn't mean to, but my heads all screwed up from the meds. I just don't wanna be here now._

I hit send and laid my phone down on the table, and looked around the room. There was a black bag on the counter, and I realized Edward must have put it there for himself. I glanced down at the magazines on the table, and looked away when I noticed it was only fashion and home improvement things.

There was a chair beside of the bed, a brown one that folded out and looked cozy, but there was also a sort of bed that was built in where the wall caved in. A pillow and blanket were folded at the bottom of it, and Edward laptop was beside of them.

My laptop was beside of it, and I decided to leave it for now, knowing that I could check anything on it later.

The door opened quietly, and my eyes shot to it immediately. Edward stood there, and I realized just how bad he looked now that I was awake.

His hair was messier than usual, and there was light golden red scruff covering his jaw and chin. His clothes were rumpled slightly, and as he got closer with the tray of food I saw the dark marks under his eyes.

He sat down in the chair and pulled a little tray from the bed and sat the food in it. He had got 2 baked potatoes and some steak, split up onto both sides of the tray.

He yawned and took a small bite, chewing slowly.

"Edward, have you slept at all?" I murmured, looking at him with concern when he was done chewing.

He looked at me and smiled softly, his eyes showing the movement but still overruled with tiredness.

"I've been worried, I'll get some sleep as soon as this is all over." he said.

I sighed and looked down at the food, my eyes stinging for some reason, and when I felt an icy hot tear roll down my cheek, I realized I was crying.

"Bella?" Edward asked, as a warm hand gently pulled my face up so I would meet his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes confused, and a gently thumb wiped my tear away.

"What's wrong, are you hurting?" he asked frantically, his eyes running over my body in search for something.

"I'm sorry I'm causing you all of this." I muttered, looking at the wall behind his head and trying to ignore him, "You should be out doing something fun and interesting instead of staying in her with the girl you were forced to take custody of."

His eyes widened at my words, and he looked panicked, "Bella, I don't _want_ to be out having 'fun'. I would rather be here with you than at some lame bar or something trying to pick up a nameless woman." he said, "And I wasn't forced to take custody of you. Not at all. This was completely _my_ choice. Nobody else's." he looked angry as he spoke, something I didn't see often, and even rarer when it was directed towards me.

I didn't bother talking back, I simply looked down and grinded my teeth together, hoping it would take away some of the pain I was feeling deep inside, but all it did was put pressure on my teeth.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry. I-I'm just stressed out. A lot. They want you in here for another night, just to make sure you don't have any issues with the medicine they're giving you, then I'll have to wake you up every two hours for the next week or so to make sure everything's okay." he said, and I understood what he meant by making sure it was okay.

I nodded and picked at my food, somewhat hungry but not enough to eat. My stomach was twisting in odd ways and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold anything down.

I was slowly starting to feel like my normal self again, and wasn't as wary as before, but I was still alert.

"Bella, please eat." Edward said.

"I will later. I'm not hungry right now." I lied, laying back on the hospital bed and sighing, running a hand through my still damn hair and glancing at my phone, which was lit up with a message.

I grabbed it and checked it, seeing that it was from Angela.

 _Edward told me what happened. I'm as sorry, Bella. We have Alice, and everything's okay. Get well soon, honey. Love you._

I typed in a quick thank you before settling into my blanket.

A while later I was somewhat aware of the bathroom door shutting and a shower running, before the door opened again and slightly damp lips pressed against my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella." whispers a smooth voice, before I felt a weight in the chair beside of me and heard it lean back, and, even though it was in a hospital, I was able to have decent nights sleep.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **Okay, so the chapter wasn't as long as I was expecting it to be, but at least it's out there. I usually get chapters out a little quicker at first, so a little warning that I might slow down soon.**

 **So, what do you think of Bella's fall? More information on it will be in the next chapter, but for now we will just have to wait. I have an okay schedule set out for the chapters, and there will be a lot going on more towards the middle then the beginning, so just give it time.**

 **I feel for Edward in this chapter, I stayed with my older sister (when she had a seizure) at the hospital for a couple days because she was closer to me then my parents. And I'll tell you-it's not cozy in a hospital room.**

 **If you have any questions or comments just PM me or review. REVIEWS ARE _GREATLY_ APPRECIATED!!!!!!**


	4. Love and Disgust

**EPOV:**

 **(Small lime)**

I watched as Bella slowly fell back to sleep, her face relaxing and the heart monster slowing to a steady, relaxed pulse that jumped every now and then, proving she wasn't sleeping well.

I moved back in the chair some and grabbed my phone, knowing I wouldn't actually be able to get to sleep, and a small ripple went through my body as I realized I would have been lying to Bella when I told her I'd sleep. _No,_ I told myself, _I_ will _sleep, just not this second._

I had a missed text from Emmet, one of my friends from when I was in college, and read it quickly.

 _Rosie and I are expecting a baby! Can you believe it???_

I smiled slightly, knowing this would make Emmet happy. Rosalie, although she could be kind towards those she really cared about, was, although I hate to say this about a girl, a bitch.

I didn't invite them over often, but when I did I noticed Rosalie scowling at Bella and I has heard her whispered words to Emmet about how immature Bella was, when though it wasn't the truth.

If anything Bella was more mature than me. She cooked most of the time. I could cook, and whenever I got off of work in time, I usually did just to give Bella a break, but I could tell Bella enjoyed it. She did most of our cleaning, and always made sure anything was taken care of.

Me on the other hand, was at work about 10 hours Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, having to work 6 to 8 hours on Tuesday and Thursday while getting most weekends off, although I was on call for 6 days a month.

I looked at Bella again after texting Emmet a quick congrats, but saw that her eyes were open, staring at me. A pale, beautiful brush covered her cheeks as I caught her, and I was reminded of the day I met her.

 _I walked into Esme and Carlisle's house after getting big news, although I had already guessed it, because they had been talking about getting a dog for quite some time._

 _I walked to the living room, but was surprised when a small girl was huddled behind Esme, her thin fingers curled around Esmes pants leg and trembling._

 _I could tell the young girl had seen better days. She was very skinny, but I could tell she was beautiful. Her features were exotic, with sharp curves on hard jawline that contrasted with her gentle face. Her eyes were brown, but full of deep fear and curiosity, and her hair was a mahogany brown. But what stood out most, was the pale bush covering her cheeks._

 _Somehow I already knew this girl would become a big part of my life. I was a big brother._

Bella's eyebrow furrowed as I stared at her shamelessly, and realizing what I was doing, my own cheeks burnt slightly as I looked away and cleared my throat quietly.

"I though you were trying to sleep Edward." she muttered, sounding sleepy and upset.

I sighed quietly, "Bella, I tried to sleep earlier. I can't do it. Not when I'm worrying about you." I whispered, watching as she sighed and looked away.

"I wish I was just normal." she muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear, but I had heard it. I had heard every word.

"Don't say that Bella. You _are_ normal. You're Bella. And don't think otherwise." I said, my voice harsher than I meant from the meaning behind my words.

She took a deep breath and my eyes moved to her chest, to her breasts, not very large but they were full and right for her petite frame. I blushed and looked back up, but she hadn't noticed that my attention had been directed to her chest.

I immediately felt wrong. Bella was supposed to be a sister to me, but even though it may have seemed like it years ago, it wasn't the same anymore. About the time she turned 14, I knew it was time she had a little more freedom, and with that I became more of her best friend then a brother. We both knew it wasn't like that anymore.

Or at least I hoped.

"Come on, Edward! I just had a fucking panic attack for crying out loud! People don't just have that happen to them. I fall in thin air, and I visit the ER more than anybody else in the state. That should say something." she said.

I didn't bother reprimanding her for her language. I hadn't since she turned 15, though she rarely used foul language anyway.

"Bella, you are you. That's what it's like for you, and you should enjoy that. You're my best friend, Bella. And it kills me to see you like this." I said. As the words left my mouth I felt pained to call her a friend. I had no words for what she was to me. But she was a lot more than a friend. She was everything.

"I know. I hate that I make you feel like that. Now go to sleep." she whispered into the dark room.

I didn't bother telling her not to apologize for making me feel anything, but I knew it would only bug her more.

Soon I heard her quiet breathing fade into a more relaxed rhythm and she turned over gently, showing that she was asleep.

I closed my eyes and laid my head up against the uncomfortable headrest in the chair, leaning it back some.

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, but I woke up to a bright room. It took me a minute to realize Bella was gone, and even linger for my brain to process I needed to find her.

I stood up fast, fast enough for my sight to go and sharp vertigo hit me, but I noticed a small slip of paper on her bed as I got balanced.

 _Edward,_

 _Sorry if you woke up while I was gone. I had to get up, so I w_ _ent to the cafe to bring us breakfast. The doctors said I could leave at lunchtime today._

I slipped the note in the trashcan, and was getting clothes for a shower when Bella came back in the room.

She was wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized gray Dartmouth shirt that was mine, however she used them to just wear around whenever she felt like it. There was a small knot at the bottom near her hip, and she only had on a dimple pair of black sandals.

Her hair was still wet from what I guessed was a shower, and he cheeks were flushed a light pink from the heat.

She was holding a black tray, one with 2 plates of eggs and one with some bacon and sausage on it. There were 2 biscuits, and 2 cartons of chocolate milk.

She laid it on the table and stretched, cringing slightly as she did.

"Are you okay?" I asked, instantly worried.

She shrugged, "The hospital bed doesn't add the most support." she said simply, sitting on the edge of it and taking a piece of sausage.

Her phone rung and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh... I'm leaving in a couple hours, it'll be fine." she said, blushing slightly.

I assumed Angela wanted Alice over, so I went on ahead and grabbed a pair of jeans, boxers, and a white t-shirt before heading into the bathroom. I had to hold in the light moan that threatened to escape when the heady scent of strawberry and vanilla took over my senses.

I shut and locked the door, trying to ignore the tightening that was getting stronger in the pit of my stomach, and the bulge that was getting more and more noticeable in my sweats.

The small part of me that could think clearly mentally beat itself up, telling me that she was 17. Practically my little sister.

I was her legal Guardian. I was her big brother. I was her role model. I was in love with her and there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. That could be done about it.

I felt like hitting something. Maybe a wall, the door? But I turned on the water, bringing the scent back even stronger. I undressed completely, trying to ignore my rock hard length which was standing straight up, and climbed under the cool water, hoping to feel the coldness and get turned back off, but it did nothing.

I turned the warm water on, and looked down at myself, seeing the purple head that was reaching up, and the large vein that ran down the side, with a bunch of smaller veins around it.

I was never one for masturbation, and I had only done it a few times in my life, and now would be one of them.

With a light groan, I wrapped my hand around it carefully, stroking up and down slowly, trying to keep my sounds down and being aware Bella was on the other side of the thin walls.

I moved my hand from the base to the tip slowly, stroking myself with my wet hand faster as time went on. Thoughts popped up into my head, however they were all centered around me person. The only person that mattered. The center of my entire universe.

I groaned loudly as my strokes became rougher, her face becoming more prominent in my mind and with a deep shudder and groaned, I threw my head back with my eyes clenched shut as I came violently against the light blue tiled walls.

"Bella." I groaned as I came, before shutting my eyes and trying to catch my breath.

I opened my eyes and looked at the wall in disgust, before looking at my hand which was still wrapped around my softening member.

With a scowl, I finished my shower and climbed out, ready for another day.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **I had planned on getting thus out yesterday, but obviously didn't. So, Edward doesn't know what to do in this chapter. But it earned the M rating. Just so you know, though, there won't be a lot of these until Edward and Bella are together, maybe a dream or masturbation here and there but thats about it.**

 **So... What'd you all think of the lime? More detail? Less? None at all?(like that's gonna happen)**

 **Please leave a review on what you thought of the line and how you like the so far.**

 **Next chapter will be BPOV and will start after the leave the hospital.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Personal Problems and Insecurities

**~OoOoO~**

 **BPOV:**

I looked over at Edward for the millionth time on the 15 minute drive home from the hospital, only to find him exactly like he was last time I had checked.

He jaw was clenched tightly, his breathing carefully controlled although I could tell he was angry, and his knuckles were white from how tight he was holding onto the steering wheel.

He had barely said one word to me since this morning, and was getting edgy. Was he mad at me? Had somebody done something to upset him?

I looked out of the window and ground my teeth together, and noticed how fast the trees were going by us.

"Slow down!" I said, louder than I intended, and he jumped and slammed on the brake, jerking me forward roughly and causing me to smack the back of the seat.

I gripped onto the sides of he set as my vision went away some and reappeared, as s pounding sensation started in my head. Great. Now I was getting a migraine.

"Dammit, Bella!" Edward hissed. I shrunk back at his tone and words, never having heard him talk like this. Especially towards me.

He leaned back into his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose like he did when he was stressed or angry from work. But this wasn't work.

"If you scream like that again we're going to wreck. Now what were you even saying?" he asked, his voice angry but controlled.

I took a deep breath, trying to get passed the headache and shock and PMS before answering him.

"I was telling you to slow down." I muttered clenching my eyes shut as a tremor ran through my head and caused tears to prickle my eyes.

"Could you have done it a little more quietly?" he asked.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Sorry if I scared you. You were going too fast and was distracted and I just freaked out." I said.

He started driving again, slower now, thank god, and I tried to relax in my seat. The second we pulled in the driveway I got out of the car and slammed the door shut before walking inside, trying not to run so I could lock myself up in my room faster.

Edwards was quiet, and it wasn't until I was safely in my room when I heard his office door open and shut loudly, proving he was mad.

I turned into my pillow, finally letting the past 2 days catch up to me. I had a panic attack. Alice talked about Aro. He was trying to get her to tell me stuff somehow. I wound up in the hospital and now Edward was pissed off at me for some reason.

Somewhere in the distance I heard the door to Edwards office open and close again, and I buried my head deeper so I could try to muffle my sobs.

I knew it hadn't worked when my bedroom door opened and shut and a gentle weight pressed beside of me. A warm hand brushed itself through my hair, and he laid down beside of me.

"Sh, Bella. I'm sorry. So, so sorry." Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me tightly and rocking me gently like he had done when I was younger.

"Why are you sorry?" I managed to whisper after a couple minutes.

"For how I treated you in the car. I'm supposed to comfort you but I'm letting my personal problems get in the way." he said, rubbing my back.

"Edward, you need to be able to let out your troubles. I can tell you're stressed, but I was it shocked my what you had done. You usually aren't... like that. It just surprised me." I muttered.

"Bella you were crying." he said, wiping away the last of my tears and kissing my forehead gently.

"Yeah, that was part of it. But buddy had a headache and PMS. Not exactly the bet mixture." I muttered.

He blushed slightly at my words, I did, too, but he didn't shy away from that stuff. He usually was the one who went out and got medicine for me when I was feeling bad.

He sighed quietly. It was nearly 1:00, now. On a Monday afternoon.

"Did you call the school?" I asked, sitting up some.

"Yeah. You're excused today and if you don't feel up for it tomorrow, too. I do have work tomorrow, though, so if you don't go pull be by yourself. I already took today off and the won't let me have a sick day unless it's a dire emergency for the next 2 weeks, at least." he said.

"I should be fine tomorrow. I feel okay now." I said.

He smiled slightly and nodded. "So, I was thinking we could have a family night tonight." he said with a wink.

It was a sort of joke between me and him for family night, because it was only us.

I chuckled, "Sounds good." I said.

We usually had family nights on Saturdays and Sundays that he was off work, and pretty much stayed in the living room watching movies and eating junk food until we passed out.

"Do you want to go to the store with me?" he asked, standing up. We usually went food shopping on Sundays, but that wasn't the case now.

I shook my head, "I'll just go myself." I said, shrugging.

He frowned, "You sure?" he asked.

I nodded. I needed a little time alone right now.

"Okay, then. What car are you taking?" he asked, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out both sets.

I took the set to the Volvo and stretched. We had 2 cars, a light blue Infinity and the black Volvo. The Infinity was mine, but he let me drive the Volvo we he wasn't using it.

He out the other set on my nightstand and followed by out of my bedroom. I was getting a little tired of being in there, anyway. Staring at light purple walls for various lengths of time wasn't the most fun then to do.

"Be careful." he said as I walked out.

"Always am." I said, nodding as I walked out to the car and got in. He watched as I pulled out before shutting the door and going back inside.

I drove to the store slowly, roaming through the aisles when I got there, getting food for the week, plus ice cream and random cookies.

I tensed up when somebody got so close behind me I could feel their breath on my neck. It smelt like bubblegum, and whoever it was, was chewing it loudly.

I turned around slowly, meeting icy blue eyes that stared me down. I had saw those eyes at school several times, and I suddenly wished I was with Edward.

"I wouldn't be buying all that junk food, Goose. You're gonna get fatter then you are now I you do." Jessica taunted.

I blushed and looked down at my stomach on instinct. I didn't care about my looks by no means, but I still hated when people pointed out my flaws. I already knew I had them.

Personally I didn't think I was fat. I wish I weighed more than I did now because I had no curves at all. I was a stick. Literally.

2 fingers pulled my chin up and forced me to meet her eyes again.

"Just telling you, Duck. You don't need to be more ugly then you already are. It's sickening." she said, wrinkling her nose and walking away.

I hurried to the cash register quickly, okay with what food I had. That was one thing I didn't talk to Edward about. Being bullied. While I assumed he already knew, I'd rather him not know that my only friend was a 5 year old kid.

I paid quickly and drove home. Edward was on the couch watching some kind of movie where things exploded, and I was glad that he was distracted.

I put the groceries where they belonged and laid his keys on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna go hang out in my room for a while, okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Come down when you're ready to watch the movies." he said.

I nodded and walked upstairs.

My room was pretty simple, the same I had since I moved in but I liked it. It had light purple walls and dark purple bedding on a full sized bed. My dresser, bedframe, desk, nightstand, and TV stand were dark mahogany wood, and there was a small bulletin board above my desk with pictures I had drawn.

I sat on my bed and looked around for a second, not sure what to do now that I was in here, so decided to change into some black sweatpants. It was only around two thirty, but I was staying in for the rest of the day.

I pulled my hair up and then walked downstairs. Edward was nowhere to be found in the living room, so I walked to his bedroom door and walked in because the food was already open.

The walls in his room were a light tan gold color, the variety a deep brown and the bedding in the Queen bed dark gold. His curtains matched the bedsheets, and his furniture was light brown.

He was stretched across his bed reading a book, looking distracted. I took him in slowly, seeing how he was when nobody was watching.

He was wearing a gray pair of sweatpants and a loose red t-shirt with his legs crossed.

His chiseled features had shadows on them, cast by the bright sun that shone through the large window-wall in his room. His bronze hair was more golden from the sun, messy as ever but still looking perfect on him.

I cleared my throat quietly, trying to announce my presence, and he dropped the book and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh, h-hey, Bella." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I looked at him, my eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged and looked down at the book, a pale blush covering his features as he did, and looked back up at me, smiling crookedly, "Nothing. What are _you_ doing?" he asked.

" _I_ was wondering if you wanted me to fix pizza really quick so we could go on ahead and start binge watching Glee or something." I said.

He rolled his eyes, and I knew why. He didn't really have a problem with my fascination with Glee, but after me telling him about how sweet Kurt was for so long, he got the picture.

"Sure. Go on ahead I'll go hook up Netflix to the TV." he said.

I nodded and fixed a pizza quickly. It was 4:00 by the time I got done, and I cut off a fee slices before carrying them on one big plate on the coffee table.

Edward had a comforter sat out on the floor and a bunch of pillows around the top part, and I chuckled as I sat down on the other side of him, ready to start.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **So, another chapter, finally. School is really going now and I have to help teach a lot of elementary schoolers, so updates may slow down just a bit.**

 **I'm trying to alternate between POVs, so next will be Edwards, and I may add in Bella towards the end just so we can get a glimpse into Edwards life at work and Bella's school experience (shooting 2 birds with 1 stone)**

 **So, please leave a review and some love. I'm going to start mentioning my favorite review for each chapter and calling out the first person who reviewed the chapter starting chapter 5 (Technically 6 cuz of the prologue but I'm sure you understand.)**

 **~Thanks for reading~**


	6. Change of plans n a blast from the past

I watched as Bella sat down beside of me and smile slyly at me as she did. I had already pulled up Glee on Netflix, and was about to press play we I noticed she was mainly picking at the piece of pizza in her hands instead of eating it. She was looking at it with a particular expression, wonder, maybe?

"Bella?" I asked, causing her to jump a little bit.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking back down, no longer picking at the pizza.

I placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to meet mine. Her checks were flushed slightly and her eyes were distant.

"You don't look so well..." I murmured, furrowing my brow.

She sighed and ran a hand through her heir, looking troubled, "I know. I felt fine a second ago but when I sat down I got dizzy really fast and felt like I was going to throw up."

I placed a hand on hand in her forehead. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't exactly cool. I stood up and went to the bathroom in the hallway and grabbed the small bag of medicine beside of the sink and grabbed some medicine.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it to Bella, who was sitting still with her eyes shut and knees drawn to her chest.

"Bella?" I murmured when she didn't acknowledge me presence. I swept a hand through her hair and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking twice and taking a deep breath.

"I don't feel very well." she muttered, taking the pill and swallowing it before handing the bottle back to me.

I felt her forehead again and cringed, "Crap, Bella. You're running a fever. I'm taking you back to the hospital." I muttered, standing up and pinching the bridge of my nose.

I moved quick, not wanting to forget anything but having to get her to the hospital quick.

I grabbed a large suitcase, not bothering to to take the time and empty out the duffel bag from earlier and went to her room so I could grab her clothes. I mostly got her sweats and big shirts, knowing that she would be more comfortable in those and probably like them a little more.

I grabbed her a few things from the bathroom she may need, then I went to my room and threw some random clothes into it, not caring what I was going to wear.

I walked out and put the bag into the Volvo before cranking it amd turning the heat on low and going back in for Bella.

I was going to talk to her today about moving to Chicago, where I had went to college at the University of Illinois, because I knew a couple people on the area and everybody there wouldn't know our life story before we even moved there. There were job openings there all the time and I was sure that I would find a good doctor's job, but that would have to wait.

I helped Bella to the car and put her in the passengers seat, helping her buckle up despite her protests, before kissing her cheek gently and pulling away. She yawned, and I looked up at the darkening sky, noting that it was about to rain.

I sighed and knew that I should take her to Seattle. While they may take a minute to get her in, they have much better people who work there and more technology. Forks wasn't a very large town, and therefore didn't have a lot of experience.

I pulled out and looked at Bella, who was looking out the window. "What's wrong?" I asked, noting her angry look.

"Nothing." she muttered, shifting further away.

I looked at her for a minute and frowned. I didn't want to pry, but something really seemed to be bothering her.

"I won't bug you but you do know you can talk to me, right? Nothing you say to me or I to you will leave our house or this car." I said.

She let out a shaky breath, still facing the window, and nodded slightly. I waited for a second, but when she didn't say anything, I sped up slightly and looked back at the road, but was carefully not to go to fast.

The drive was mainly quiet, neither of us quite working up the nerve to speak or turn on the radio, and by the time we got to the hospital, the sun was starting to set, and Bella was breathing softly, clearly asleep, beside of me.

I got out and opened her door, and shook her gently, and smiled softly at her when she opened her eyes with a confused look.

"We're at the doctor, Bella." I told her, helping her up. I grabbed our bags and tried to support her as we walked into the ER.

I was glad to see that it was neatly empty, only a few people sitting around in the waiting room, and I carefully sat away from the woman trying to keep her two coughing kids in place, and the older couple where the older woman was coughing. I signed Bella in and sat down with her, and she just messed around with her phone as we waited the roughly 20 minutes to get in.

About 10 minutes with us sitting down, a young woman walked in, who was very clearly pregnant.

She had blonde hair and a soft expression, and seemed somewhat flustered and scared, and she sat beside of Bella, who was fiddling with her phone.

"Bella?" The girl asked, surprised after looking at her for a few minutes.

Bella looked up, as if shocked by the voice, and her eyes widened as she saw the girl, "Jane?" she asked.

The girl, Jane, nodded and smiled widely at Bella and they both went in for an awkward hug sitting down.

"How have you been?" Bella asked, glancing at the woman's stomach and at her face.

The woman chucked and rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, "Making bad decisions, obviously. But I'm hoping everything will work out." she said.

Bella nodded, and before they could say another word, a nurse called Bella's name.

I stood up and put my hand on the small of Bella's back, leading her towards the waiting area as she till was stumbling slightly, either from sleep or being lightheaded.

I turned to shut the door, but caught sight of Jane's face, glaring with intense meaning at me. It was full of what I noticed as concern and worry, but there was also anger, and it seemed to be directed at me.

I shut the door and hurried towards Bella, catching up quickly and following her silently into the small checkout room.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **Okay, sorry for the delay, I told you schools starting back good now and getting going and in my free time I haven't came up with much. Also sorry for the freakishly short chapter. I was planning on making it longer but posted it so it would be out there sooner.**

 **As for Jane, she will be a good sized part in his story, but probably won't show up much. She is a good person and a part of Bella's horrible past, and she's worried about Bella and who Edward is.**

 **I was planning on making Bella go to school, and making Jane appear later, but obviously that changed.**

 **I'll get the next chapter out ASAP, and until then, enjoy.**

 **Please leave a review. There are quite a few followers but barely any reviews, and I love reviews.**


	7. Lonely and Scared

**Okay, so those of you who read the author notes, you know that I usually do Edward then Bella's POV, but I wanted to do Edwards again, so he'll be done 2 times in a row. Please enjoy ;)**

 **~OoOoO~**

 **EPOV**

When we left the ER it was just past 9 o'clock. They confirmed that Bella needed to have a close eye on her at all times for the next day or two, and because I had work tomorrow, I would be bringing her to Angela's tonight tonight's could spend the night.

She was sleeping soundly beside of me ad I sat in our driveway, having justp pulled in, and I just went on in and grabbed her a decent outfit that she could wear to school tomorrow and a few other things that Angela may not have for her.

Luckily she was still asleep when I got to the car, and I pulled out easily and drove the short 10 minutes to Angela's house and woke Bella up.

She was groggy, but recognized the house quickly. I chuckled when I saw Alice standing out on the porch holding her mother's hand and sucking her thumb, a habit we learned she wasn't going to grow out of anytime soon. She had a blanket draped over the arm she had her thumb sucked into her mouth, and smiled when she saw Bella, although she still seemed sleepy.

Angela laughed at her, and smiled as Bella climbed out of the car.

Angela was a sweet woman, in her mid forties and married to the mayor, Ben Cheney.

I followed Bella out of the car, wanting to watch her for ad long as I could and walked to the porch with her.

"Belly!" Alice squealed happily, tugging away for her mom and towards Bella. Bella caught her quickly and held her St her hip.

"How've you been, shorty?" she asked, smiling and ruffling her hair lightly.

"I missed you!" she said.

Bella smiled and hugged her closer before setting her down.

"Bella, I have to head home. Call me at any time if you need anything." I said, giving her a stern look.

She wrapped her arms around me and I sighed, reveling in her warmth for the short time. She let go way to soon, and I smiled gently at her.

Me and Angela exchanged goodbyes, and as I was headed to my car I thought I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye, but as I looked over, nothing was there. I hurried to my car as a shudder ran down my spine, and double checked to make sure that Bella was in safely before texting her.

 **Make sure your doors are locked tonight.**

I hit send and didn't drive away until she texted back.

 **They're locked. Why?**

 **I just want you to be safe.**

I hit send and focused on everything the rest of the way home, hoping that the thing in the bushes was jus my imagination as I pulled into my driveway.

I walked inside and double checked the locks before going back to my room. I locked the door from there and groaned into my hands as I thought about today's events.

I loved Bella. I always had, in a brotherly way since the day I met her. As she grew up I noticed the subtle changes in her body, and it wasn't until now that I realized just _how_ much I was in love with her. It was more than just a simple, brotherly love. It was a lot more, and I mentally beat myself up as thoughts of her drifted into my mind.

These thoughts were less inappropriate, me walking through the room and catching her laying asleep on the couch with an abandoned book by her side, and me walking by the kitchen to hear her soft voice sing songs as she cooked.

Although I had known for about a year that I had a physical attraction to her, I had tried to ignore it. I let her live in peace, trying to go on with my own life, but every woman who had tried to date me held no interest. I wasn't going to he the guy to sleep around with everybody, I was going to wait until I found the one to even begin to do something sexual with somebody.

Unfortunately, I had already found her, but I knew no matter what happened, she wouldn't know. I didn't want to ruin what we had together.

I pulled my phone back out and texted her again.

 **You'll tell me if something bad happens, right? -E**

It didn't take her long to reply.

 _Edward you know I would. Is everything okay? You're starting to scare me. -B_

Crap. I never wanted to scare her, and my reply was quick.

 **I don't mean to scare you. I just don't like it when you're out of my sight. Especially with all of this going on. I just was you safe. -E**

 _I'll tell you, Edward. I promise. Love you, and good night. -B_

My chest ached when I read the word. Love. I put my phone down, as already knowing that we were talking about very different forms of love.

 **~OoOoO~**

 **Okay, so sorry for the late review. I have a case of writers block, and yeah. So, sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make it up next time.**

 **I'm in a hurry because it's almost time for me fo be at work. Please read and review. I know how many people are following me-and I know that almost none of them review. They're greatly appreciated.**


	8. NOTE: CHECK OUT THE TUMBLR FOR MY FANFIC

**SO SORRY BUT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!!!!**

 **I have a tumblr dedicated to my fanfic account called _mrsedwardcullen_ please follow it. Teasers and pictures will be posted for this story and any others I may start on.**


	9. Discoveries and confusion

**Bpov:**

I looked up at Angela, and found her already looking at me, that strange look of love and adoration I always saw on her face when she thought I wasn't looking.

"Can you go to school tomorrow?" she asked me, going back to her knitting.

I shrugged, "I guess so. There will be people around me all day. I think Edward may be overreacting... just a bit." I said.

Edward was a touchy subject between us. Whenever I mentioned him, Angela would get tense and make sure he was taking care of me okay, as if she didn't trust him or was just overprotective.

She bit her lip and nodded, not looking up, "I was thinking about sending you to school. I'll pick you up afterwards, though, and take you here. Edwards said he'll pick you back up after he gets off work tomorrow and he doesn't have work the next day, so." she said.

"Why don't you trust him?" I asked, my voice quiet. I hated asking her about things like this-especially with the chance I maybe misreading things.

She sighed, "Bella—he's younger. As of right, at his age, most guys are out partying and doing all kinds of crazy stuff. I'm not saying I don't trust him, not at all. He's done a much better job then I could ever possibly do." she sighed.

"What do you mean, you?" I asked, confused as to why she would even bring herself up in that context.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing at all." she muttered.

I pursed my lips, but let it go quickly, assuming she told the truth.

"I'm going to tuck Alice in." I said, looking over at her and smiling at her huddled form as she slept on the couch.

Angela smiled and nodded, and I scooped Alice up and carried her to her room. When I went in there, I was surprised to see an open box laying in the floor beside her crib. The items were string out randomly as if Alice had been playing in it.

I put her in her bed, and squatted down, making sure the door to her bedroom was shut so Angela wouldn't see me do this.

There were quiet a few pictures in it, ones of Alice when she was a toddler and her hair was short and messy. I drifted through them, surprised at all the pictures, but I ran across one in particular. It was who I assumed was Alice, as a baby. But that wasn't what had me shaking.

There was a girl holding her, about 12 years old I would guess, and she held her to her body as if she were afraid somebody would take the baby.

The young girl had brown hair and brown eyes, and looked to shockingly like me I wanted to gasp. This was impossible, though. Alice didn't get here until she was 2. There was no way that I would have met her before then, but I covered my mouth and watched as a teardrop fell onto the next one I held up.

"No. No, no, no." I mumbled to myself as I looked at it. It was a picture of Angela, so much younger then she is now, holding a baby. The room was dark for the most part, the only light source coming from somewhere behind the camera and whoever was holding it.

Angela was looking down at the baby, and I could barely see her eyes, but I did see the love in them from what I did see. The baby was wearing a pink onesie, and was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

There were others under that, one's of a younger Angela with the baby as it got older and morphed into the 12 year old I had saw before. There wasn't a lot of Alice past that point, only the baby ones and Angela holding her against her chest probably having just gave birth to her.

I dug through a little more and saw a paper. A birth certificate with _Isabella Marie Swan_ written at the top. I had wondered about my birth parents before, but nobody ever knew about them.

I frowned when I saw that the names were marked out in what looked like sharpie. What was the point of that?

The doorknob jingled, "Bella? Why's the door locked, honey?" Angela asked, sounding worried.

"Oh, uh... I was about to get dressed for bed." I said, my voice shaking as I spoke.

"Okay, I'm laying down now. Good night." she said.

"Night." I muttered weakly.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before grabbing my phone. It was nearly midnight.

I prayed that Edward was awake for some odd reason. My fingers shook as I typed.

 _Edward? Can you please pick me up? I'll be fine alone, I'll even set on alarm so I'll wake up every couple of hours. Please. ~B_

It didn't take long for a reply.

 **I'm getting in the car now. Is everything okay? ~E**

 _I wish I knew that myself. Please hurry. ~B_

I hit send and grabbed the photos of Angela when she was younger with the pictures of me with her. I had saw pictures of me when I was 12—that was when I moved in with Esme and Carlisle.

"Sorry, Ange." I muttered as I stuffed the photos and birth certificate in my bag.

I slung it over my shoulder.

"I'm going back home." I called out. Figuring Angela was still sleeping when she didn't reply, I wrote out a quick note on the notebook on the kitchen table.

 _Angela, I was feeling better so I decided to have Edward pick me up. I'll talk to you later, Bella._

I threw the pen down harsher then I had intended before sneaking out the front door.

I sat on the porch swing as tears dripped down my face rapidly. I wiped at them but they always appeared again soon after.

Edwards car pulled up after a couple minutes, and I immediately headed for it. I sighed as soon as I had settled in and the warm air was directed straight at me.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked, making no move to drive. I knew he wanted to talk.

I took a deep breath and let it out shakily before speaking, "Edward? Do you know anything about my birth parents?" I asked, looking at him as I asked, trying to detect any changes in his expression.

I was somewhat relieved and disappointed to see confusion cross his face, "No, Bella. Mom and Dad never really talked about them—and even though I was curious I didn't want to pry. Don't you remember anything? You were 12, I figured you did." he said.

I shook my head, "Nothing. Not anything at all—sometimes I have dreams or hear a name or see something and it triggers something, but I never remember why or what." I said.

He looked concerned, "What has you worried about it now? Is there a reason or are you just curious?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'll tell you about it later. You need to get home do you can go to sleep. You have work tomorrow and I have school." I said.

He nodded and pulled out, and I was relieved and concerned when he got out of the car, seeming so caught up on his thoughts that he didn't bother to pry.

I followed after him, locking the door before going to my room.

"Night, Edward." I said as he went into his.

"Sleep good, Bella. I'm checking on you in a couple hours, but set an alarm anyway, just so you're awake when I get in here, okay?" he asked.

I nodded and went into my room, falling asleep quickly and barely even registering as Edward came in and checked on me.

 ** _OKAY, IMPORTANT QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 ** _Do you want the next chapter to be Bella's POV so we can see into her life at school, or in Edwards so we can get into his life at work. Both will be done at some point, but it would probably take less time if I did Bella's next, so it's up yo you all._**

 ** _Also, did anyone look at my Tumblr? Tell me on a reply or PM me what you think. It will be updated on the weekends, just so you know. You all can give me suggestions on what you all want on there._**


End file.
